The Legion
by truebluehue88
Summary: The Legion: Snk 1920 AU The Legion, once a prestigious bar, is now overruled by the new lounge in town, The Titan. Includes all characters, and all ships.
1. Chapter 1

The Legion was a bar that was in a dark alleyway, outside a busy street. The Legion probably wasn't the best place for a rich family to pass, but the people there welcomed you with open arms.

The Titan was a bar across the way, filled with prestigious and wealthy tourists and gamblers. After the popular rise of the bar, Titan, Erwin Smith, the owner of the Legion felt as if he needed to rise to the top and defeat Titan once and for all.

But how could he? Here he was at a dump, a long ways away from his precious building they once resided in, that was crumbling into dust.

"This place is starting to end up like the old Legion." Said Erwin, closing his eyes and remembering the fire that exploded and caused several deaths.

"I know it sounds strange," Murmured Erwin, "But I still think Titan is the one responsible for our old bar to burn."

Levi nodded in agreement, and looked off at Erwin's shoulder, which seemed oddly interesting to him at the time.

Erwin turned to look outside the window where the dark rain splattered on the cracked glass. Down the alley, Erwin could almost make out the red 'T' that was reflecting off the bright street lamp.

Erwin glowered at the 'T' and turned back to face Levi who was on his feet, dusting off his black pants.

"Sorry, but it seems my break is over."

Erwin noticed the muffled music slowly coming to a halt behind his closed door.

Erwin stood as well and desperately walked to Levi, "Did you see how many people were in the lounge tonight?"

Levi nodded, "Sorry boss. It's just the three people that sit in the back and Blondie that always fawns over Hanji."

Erwin sighed and rubbed his forehead. To think after a popular debut, people would be desperate enough to try and find the place after it burned down…

Erwin watched as Levi left, and caught the door just in time to see the small audience.

Just as Levi said, there were the three mysterious people that sat in the back, sharing a whiskey bottle, and the blonde girl that looked as if she belonged to a rich family, and was clapping and grinning slightly.

Erwin saw a half empty whiskey bottle and snatched it up, retreating back into his room, angered.

Petra was wiping her piano away with dust when Levi walked up on stage.

Petra smiled and brushed her black dress, "How was your break?" She asked, a light pink rising on her cheeks.

"Normal." Levi replied, "Just Erwin blabbering about how Titan is responsible for all of this." He gestured to the greasy walls and creaking floorboards.

"Typical." Petra laughed and snorted, making her stop and look at her piano quickly, her face a bright red.

Levi shook his head and glanced at Auruo, who was trying to fix a dent his already dented trumpet. He was smoking a cigar and began to grumble when Erd bumped him in the back with his saxophone. Gunter laughed and did a drumroll and hit a crash cymbal.

Levi clapped and they all snapped their necks towards him. "Okay, let's get this over with before my allergies start acting up." He sniffed as dust began to float around him. They all nodded and Levi began to snap his fingers in rhythm. "One, a-two, a—" He sneezed, "Three."

The music began to play and a very bored Eren began to tap his fingers to the beat. He heard this song about a thousand times, but Levi's voice made it worthwhile. Not too repetitive, and not too annoying. Just very smooth.

Next to him, Mikasa was drying a glass which was sparkling clean and tapping her foot to the rhythm.

Eren sighed, "I wish this were more fun."

"Not all work is fun. Work usually is for the pay." Mikasa replied bluntly, setting the glass down on the wooden counter.

"We hardly get paid. And it used to be fun." Eren whined, "When all the people were willing to buy expensive drinks."

Mikasa straightened her bowtie. He was right. Ever since the fire and ever since the new transfer, cheap people would come in and wouldn't get any nice, fancy drink. They only asked for whiskey.

Mikasa jumped when Armin's waiting platter hit the counter with a crash. He sat down and groaned.

"What is it, Armin?" Eren asked curiously.

"I just realized something." Armin grumbled, "Those three people over there?" He nodded towards the three mysterious people who wore nothing but black coats and fedoras, "Well, one's a girl."

"So what?" Eren asked.

"I've been calling her 'Sir' for the longest time." Armin glanced at the one in the middle, "And to top that off she's really pretty."

Armin moaned again and put his head in his hands.

"Armin, I have never seen you like this before." Mikasa said, who was back to cleaning her already clean glass.

"It's because she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Armin looked at Mikasa, "Besides you, but that's a different story." He glanced at Eren.

"Then why don't you just talk to her?" Eren's voice was muffled by his arm.

"You don't understand." Armin said, "The blonde boy on her left looks really strong. The black haired boy looks average but he's really tall and seems to be…clingy to the girl."

Armin looked back at the table and his eyes met her cold blue ones for a split second. He turned away quickly and looked at Levi, who was finishing the song off with a long, loud note.

The blonde haired girl in the front stared and then began to clap loudly. Ymir stared at her and glowered. She's been here every day for a month. How was she not sick of this band, song and let alone this _place_?

Ymir watched as the girl's face lightened up as Hanji walked on stage, wearing her original black and gold flapper outfit. Her hair was curled and her glasses were off, and she was squinting to see the audience.

Ymir saw a pattern in the past month, seeing how the blonde girl would stare in awe of Hanji's body movements as she danced gracefully to the beat of the music.

Finally, after Hanji's number was done, Ymir made her way down to the girl's table and sat down loudly, making the blonde girl jump.

"Why are you here?" Ymir asked rudely.

The girl seemed scared, and she glanced at her soft blue obviously-expensive dress. "It's because I look rich, isn't it?"

"Why are you so interested in Hanji? Why do you come here instead of some rich casino?" _Like Titan?_

The girl looked offended, "I never would have guessed I would be stereotyped as a rich girl." The girl looked back up at the stage, "I'm a runaway."

"A runaway?" Ymir asked, confused, "Then why'd you come here to this dump?"

"Because…" She flipped her hair, "I like watching the famous Hanji Zoe dance."

Ymir was still when the girl looked back at her with wide blue eyes.

Then, the girl slowly said, "I ran away because my family didn't let me dance how I like. They always wanted me to dance ballet. But I don't want that. I want to dance like Hanji."Her eyes suddenly turned pleading, "Do you think I can meet her?"

Ymir froze and smiled flirtatiously, "Depends. What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth and then paused, "It's…um….Krista! Krista Lenz."

Ymir stared and stroked her greasy hair. "Um…I'll see."

Krista's face glowed, "Really? Thank you, thank you! Uh…"

"Ymir." She said and felt her cheeks flush.

In the kitchen, Connie snorted loudly, "Look who's flirting again."

Sasha, who had a mouthful of almost-stale bread, looked out the glassless window. There she could see an awkward Ymir talking to that happy girl that showed up every day.

"Jeez, that girl." Sasha handed Connie a piece of bread.

"Do you have to eat everything you see?" Connie asked.

"Why not?" Sasha asked and shoved the bread in his mouth, "No one ever eats the stuff here anyways."

"True." Connie mumbled.

All was quiet. When the song they were listening to ended, Connie sighed, "I can't believe Marco is really gone."

Sasha's voice fell hush, "Don't talk about it."

Sasha remembered Jean running into the bar, holding a bloody body to his chest, screaming, "Somebody! Please help Marco!" The body he had was indeed Marco, but it looked as if somebody cut off half of his body. The only thing remaining of his right side was a leg. Jean then explained that he found Marco in an abandoned building. Jean and Marco were policeman, and Marco was sent off to find a robber or something, and that was the last someone had seen on him.

"Jean probably won't be here again today." Connie murmured.

"It's been a week since Marco's death. He was really close to him you know." Sasha replied.

Connie leaned against the wall and sighed, "Marco hit us pretty hard, didn't he?"

"Just like a real punch." Sasha agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys! This is the second chapter of the Legion! Yay, finally! So now, The Legion is a go! Thank you for supporting me! I haven't been able to get the second chapter published because of school and computer difficulties, but it's up now and chapter three is being worked on profusely. So if you got a review, please send it. I'm happy to accept ideas and stuff like that, so review away!**

On November 28, 1922, Mikasa Ackerman was trudging through the snow as she made her way back home. She snarled to herself, cursing at Erwin for letting her off so early, after reports of her looking "sick". Despite her protests, Erwin ended up nearly throwing her out by force. Mikasa pulled her scarf around her neck even more, shivering as the cold blistered her warm skin.

She emerged into the light and bustling people pushed past her, laughing or whatnot, and Mikasa tried to blend with the crowd and just go with their flow. It was almost Christmas, and children pointed at things in windows, pestering their parents about it. Mikasa stared. It was nearly eleven. Why were there so many people out? Even kids were out in the cold night.

Mikasa then remembered. She turned to the sign on her left, and stared at it's red letters reflecting off the bright street lamp. Of course. It was the Titan's five year anniversary. People were gallantly walking in and out of the doors, some with bright smiles swept across their face with a bucket of coins, or some weeping loudly as they came out with bare hands.

Mikasa grimaced, and began to turn away, when she heard low, agonizing cries across the street. Others didn't hear it, it seemed. Too busy with their nonchalant lives. Mikasa, with the agonizing cries pounded her ears and her motherly instincts kicking in, ran across the street, nearly sliding into carriages, and followed the cries.

She then came across an alley, an alley right on the left of the Titan. Inside was dark, and cigar smoke wafted into her nose, making her choke and pull her scarf over her nose. She squinted her eyes and she crept inside the alley, back arched in a fighting stance.

There, she saw four figures. Two were leaning against the Titan building, and the third was kicking at the fourth, who lay on the cold snow, crying and staining the white flakes with his blood. Mikasa, without hesitation, slid in front of the agonized figure, and pushed the attacker away, causing he or she to fall on the ground.

Realizing the stalling action Mikasa gave to him, the victim quickly scrambled away and into the bustling crowd of people. Mikasa and the attacker both watched as he fled, Mikasa being grateful, and the attacker boiling with anger.

The attacker's head whipped towards her, and Mikasa noticed the feminine lips on the attackers face. How interesting...

She looked at the other two behind her and nodded once. The two nodded back and exited into the prestigious Titan, blasting the two women with loud music and warmth.

Mikasa grit her teeth, "Why were youbeating him up?" With no response, she snarled, "Was there even a reason? Did you have a right?"

The woman twitched and looked at the blood stains on the bright snow. She then lifted her hand, in which Mikasa thought as a gesture to surrender, but doubted it as the woman's hands turned into fists.

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed and she stood in her spot, back arched forward in case of sudden attack. This was about to get ugly.

Mikasa almost lunged forward when she heard the familiar voice calling out to her, "Mikasa?"

Mikasa lurched backwards, as she reckognized the voice. The woman, who snapped her neck at the sound of the voice, opened the door to the Titan and slid in. The opened door gave enough light for Mikasa to make out the man who carried the voice, though she already knew who itwas.

Eren stood at the alleyway, wearing a confused look on his face. Mikasa stood still until she shivered, making goosebumps rise on her pale skin.

She covered her nose with her scarf and walked towards the very confused Eren, who was still wearing his bartending outfit along with a jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa grumbled as she passed him.

"What are you doing here?" Eren angrily asked, crossing his arms.

"I asked first."

Eren sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm here because Erwin let me off the rest of the night because no one is there. Except for that one girl. And I was about to go home until I heard your voice. So why are you here?"

"There was a man getting beat up by one of the Titan's." Mikasa rubbed her jacket, which was not providing the warmth she required.

Eren's face blanked, and then he frowned, "That doesn't mean anything. I don't care if it was a Titan. And i don't care if your 'motherly instincts' got the best of you. You're sick. And you need to go home." He grabbed her wrist, "Now."

She nodded and hoped Eren couldn't see her quivering jaw underneath her scarf. She was so cold, and to top that off, she didn't feel good, though she didn't want to admit it.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her body and began heading North, where she lived. As she trekked through the snow, she realized there was someone next to her.

She looked up at Eren and stopped, "Eren, you're apartment's that way." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well, I want to go this way." Eren huffed and crossed his arms. Mikasa blushed and smiled under her scarf, fingering the soft fabric playfully.

The walk was silent, and soon enought the bustling people disappeared, and it was only the two and the flickering lamp post. Mikasa knew her apartment was close, but she didn't want to tell Eren that. She just wanted to spend the awkward silence with him, and not with herself.

But as they neared her apartment complex, Mikasa began to squint.

Eren stared at her, "What are you doing?"

Mikasa didn't anwser. She was concentrating beyond the snow flurries and at the rubble on the side of the street on where her complex was.

Was that...

"My bed!" Mikasa's eyes widened and she ran, or slid, to the rubble on the ground that was her bed, including a dresser and a couple of boxes. All of it was Mikasa's.

"They kicked me out!" Mikasa snarled, fingering the cold cardboard that was her things. Family heirlooms, clothes, precious items, her diary. All of it in the cold, wet cardboard box.

"They kicked you out?" Eren questioned, standing beside her, "Did you pay the rent for this month?"

Rent? Mikasa's eyes widened, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Damnit! Dammit, dammit dammit." She said under her breath. She had forgotten all about it.

She sighed and began to tug harshly at a strand of black hair and she shivered. They stared at Mikasa's things for quite a while. Mikasa nearly began to cry. But she didn't of course. However, a few tears squeezed out of her eyes everytime she sneezed or coughed.

After five minutes of staring and doing nothing, Eren stepped in and grabbed a box.

Mikasa sniffled and pulled her scarf away from her face, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not just going to sit around all night doing nothing. We have to act. So grab a box." Eren stared at her willingly, which made Mikasa shiver even more.

"What are we going to do?" Mikasa asked, feeling her eyelids grow more heavy by each passing second.

"You're going to come to my apartment for the time being." Mikasa's blushed made him look away suddenly, "With Armin, of course."

Mikasa smiled, but it vanished when he turned back to her. Mikasa sighed and smoother her skirt out before she grabbed the last box and stood next to Eren. She glanced at her broken bed and dresser, a hand-me-down, that lasted for at least ten generations. She silently made a goodbye to the precious items, and prayed to her mother and father that she was sorry for being irresponsible, and then finally started to follow Eren in the opposite direction, to where he and Armin lived.

X

When they got to Eren's apartment, Mikasa was glad that their apartment was on the first floor, and she took in the small heat that the apartment produced. She coughed again, and she drowsily put one foot in front of the other.

"You're lucky I live with Armin. Otherwise i wouldn't think anyone would let you live with us." Eren said, turning to face her slightly.

Mikasa smiled lightly, and she put one foot in front of the other, and tripped. She let out a cry as she heard her ankle pop, and the box fell on the floor and Mikasa fell into the wall, leaving a loud thud that rang throughout the hallway.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked and turned to see Mikasa breathing heavily against the wall, hair covering her too-pale-for-comfort face. She looked ghastly. "Oi, Mikasa!"

He dropped the box and ran to her side, trying to support her, but she fell limp in his arms, breathing heavily, and her face set in a pained expression.

Just then, the door opened, and Armin rushed out to see what all the racket was, saw Mikasa, and gasped. "Hey, Eren-"

"I know!" Eren huffed, and he tried to get the limp girl comfortably in his arms, so he could carry her into the apartment. But, he stopped when Jean ran out, in his uniform and all.

They shared glares, but Jean's glare turned into a worried expression when he saw Mikasa nestled in Eren's shoulder.

"Hey, what happened? Is she okay?" Jean asked, stuttering with worry.

"Yeah, she's fine, now get a box and help me out here." Eren huffed, and he squeezed between Jean and the door. Luckily, for the first time, the couch was not filled with random crap like it usually was.

Eren set Mikasa on the couch, where her body fell lifelessly on the couch. With her awkward figure and the milky whiteness of her skin, she almost looked dead.

She wasn't dead, right?

Eren leaned forward and put his ear to her chest and tried to feel a rise. He did feel it immediately, though it was faint. But that was normal for her.

Armin and Jean came in with the boxes and set them on the floor. Jean stared at Mikasa, horrified, and Armin grabbed a blanket from his room and gave it to Eren.

He threw the blanket on her, but Armin frowned at him and at the disheveled mess that lay on Mikasa. So he spread it nicely and carefully onto her body and tucked it under her. She stirred, which made all three of them sigh in relief.

Mikasa looked peaceful under the blanket, with her mouth slightly agape, and her body slightly curled into a ball. Eren tried to remember the night her parents were killed, and she slept beside Eren, curled into a tight ball and sobbing quietly. She slept like that ever since.

After the moment of awkward silence, Armin asked, "Eren, what happened? Why is her things here?"

"She got kicked out." Eren said, "And then she collapsed right when we arrived here."

Jean whistled, and Eren glanced at him, "Why are you here, Jean?"

"Me?" Jean stifled a laugh, "I came to visit my old buddy, Armin. I arrived right when he got here, so we had a drink."

Armin nodded and handed Eren a small glass. Eren stared at it and wrinkled his nose. It was alcohol, of course, but Eren couldn't stand the smell after a whole night surrounded by it.

He handed it back to Armin and he shrugged his shoulders, "By the way, Armin. I think she'll have to stay with us for the time being. With her homeless, I don't know where else she could go."

"She can come to my place!" Jean butted in. The two looked at him, and Eren gave him a cold glare and crossed his arms.

"I think we're a better option Jean. Who knows what you'd do to her." Eren growled. Though he knew Jean wouldn't do anything because Mikasa would kick his ass before he could even touch her.

Mikasa shifted again, and her eyes opened slightly at the sound of her name. Her eyes were hidden by her lashes, so the boys didn't notice. She listened at the debate between Eren and Jean.

"Are you kidding? I would never touch her." Jean said through his teeth.

"Sure, how can I know that. You literally drool over her everyday." Eren leaned forward.

"Sure I drool, but I'm a gentle men, unlike you. You're an ungrateful little brat!"

"Yeah, a drooling gentleman, that's a new one." Eren snorted, "And who are you calling a grateful brat?"

"You, you idiot. You're being selfish of Mikasa. You just want to keep her to yourself, don't you?" Jean leaned forward more.

Eren's mouth dropped open and a red came across his cheeks and vanished as fast as it came. "You're treating her like an object. She's a woman for Christ's sake."

"Why don't you let her decide." The boys turned to Armin, who was pointing to Mikasa, whose eyes were wide open as she stard at the back of the couch. Her eyes shifted to the two boys and stared tiredly.

Jean covered his face with his hands and Eren stared back at her, feeling guilty that the argument woke her up.

Mikasa sat up, propping herself with her elbows and she sighed. She stared between Jean and Eren. She looked at Jean, looking him up and down, and then at Eren, and just stared deep into his eyes. He stared back, eyes wide and gulped.

Mikasa then pointed at Armin and mumbled, "I choose Armin." And with that she flopped back onto the couch, almost silently, and closed her eyes.

Eren and Jean's eyes widened and they stared at Armin, who was looking away, laughing with shaking shoulders.

"You're kidding." Jean whispered in belief.

"I can't believe she even..." Eren whispered, and then turned towards Mikasa, who had a small satisfying smile on her lips.

Jean's wide eyes turned into brown eyes filled with anger. He then grabbed his police cap and set it on his head, "Well, Armin, i have to go rethink my faith in humanity. I'll be at the bar tomorrow."

With Armin nodding, trying to stop smiling, Jean turned to Eren and leaned in close and whispered, "You better watch out, boy. One day, a man is just going to take her away, and what will you do?"

Eren stared ahead and waited for him to back away. When he did, Eren's jaw tightened and he turned to look at Jean, but he was already out the door.

Eren glared at him, and when the door closed, he turned to Mikasa. She was staring at him through heavy lashes, and Eren was almost sure she heard what Jean had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Mikasa isn't feeling well?" Jean hiccupped and swirled his whiskey around, "Still?"

Eren glared at him and set down the glass he was drying, "Yeah, Armin stayed home with her." He didn't add in the part where she desperately fought Eren and Armin, just to go to work. She ended up collapsing in Armin's arms, and Eren ended up leaving before she could give him the old puppy eyes.

"Shame." Jean said and he took a long swig of whiskey. I really wanted Mikasa to be here. Getting my drink, handing my drink. Not some piece of shit like you." He hiccupped and giggled loudly.

Eren's blood began to boil. There was nothing more that pissed him off than a drunk Jean. Eren, before he even thought, reached out to grab Jean's whiskey, "Jean, I think you need to head out."

Jean slapped his hand away and pulled back, staggering on the stool. "And why should I?"

Eren's mouth opened to explain to the lump of horse meat, when the door burst open and a gust of cold winter air flew in, making Eren freeze in his spot. Then, Mikasa stumbled in, uniform and all.

"Mikasa?"Eren and Jean questioned.

Armin hurried in behind her, trying to grab her wrist, but she pulled away. His clothes were sort of wet, which indicated that he had fallen into snow a couple of times. Probably because of Mikasa. "I tried. I tried stopping her. I tried everything."

"I came because i felt better." Mikasa said drowsily and she slammed her fists onto the counter, unintentionally.

"That doesn't prove anything." Eren said.

She looked at him, and he noticed her face was pale and was dotted with sweat. Her eyes had swelled with black bags, and she kept sniffing and wiping her nose.

"Mikasa, you-" Eren began but was cut off with a wave of her hand.

"No, I'm fine." Mikasa snapped, "I need to help you and Armin pay rent." She trembled slightly underneath her uniform and tightened her scarf, "Jesus, it's cold."

Eren and Armin looked at each other and then they looked at the fireplace behind them, which was raging with flames. It was decently warm in the lounge.

"Mikasa, go home." Eren said.

"No." Mikasa closed her eyes and sighed, "I have to be here. I promised myself that I would protect you, no matter what."

Armin let out an, 'aww' under his breath and Eren glanced at him and frowned, "Mikasa, we're in a bar. I've-no, we, have been working here for five years. What's supposed to happen?"

"The Titans." Mikasa opened her eyes and the flames from the fire-place reflected off her gray irises, making her seem a bit more scary than usual.

"Yeah, and that was five years ago. Give me a break Mikasa, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I can beat up one of the Titan's by myself."

Mikasa and Eren glared at each other, and Armin just watched with intensity. Which one would break?

Mikasa then stepped forward and leaned into Eren's face, "I'm. Staying. Here."

Eren's heart pounded. With the fire behind her, she was more intimidating as usual. And it freaked him out. He sighed and stepped back, crossing his arms, "Fine."

Mikasa grinned in victory.

X

Later that night, Ymir slumped on a stool while Levi's number was on. "Tonight's slow.

"It's probably because it's Saturday." Armin said, turning back to Eren and Mikasa's conversation.

Ymir sighed as she listened to the band play. Despite the music, it was a quiet night. Well, it was always a quiet night, but it was getting on her nerves. Why wouldn't something exciting happen?

Just then, someone tapped her shoulder, and she whipped around to see a man. It wasn't just any man though. It was the burly one, that sat in the back with the other two mysterious people. He took off his fedora, revealing short blonde hair, and grinned.

"Sorry to bother you, but you're a waitress, right?" Asked the man.

Ymir watched as Eren and Mikasa stared at the man, and Armin turned around to see what they were looking at, and his jaw dropped. The man was so fascinating, Ymir thought sarcastically.

Ymir then looked back at the man and crossed her arms, "I prefer waiter, but yes, I am the waiter."

The man nodded and pointed to Krista, who was watching Levi sing. "Do you see that young woman over there? The one in the pink dress? I'd like to buy her a drink." She watched as the man handed her a couple of dollar bills, and she stared at them.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Ymir asked.

The man leaned back, almost stricken looking, but then threw his head back and laughed. "Because that's what us flirtatious men do. I'll tell you a secret. It's what us men do, so the girl's can make the first move."

Ymir's lip curled into a pained grin and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Fine. May I ask who you are?"

"Why?"

Ymir lied, "It's required, sir."

The man looked at her strangely, then huffed, puffing out his chest, "The name's Reiner. Reiner Braun."

Ymir glared at him and snatched the money away from him and tossed it to Eren.

The man walked back to his table, grinning like he just won a gold medal, and sat in between his friends and watched. The brown haired boy made the drink and handed it to the sassy brown haired girl. Then, she took the drink and handed it to the blonde, and...

She shook her head and put her hands up. Declining the drink.

Reiner stood dumbstruck and the boy next to him began to snicker quietly, and the woman let out a huff and grinned.

The brunette returned and set the drink in front of him, "She doesn't drink alcohol."

Reiner's mouth dropped open. Ms. 'Waiter' snickered and walked back to the bar. And that's what made him grow red, and the boy next to him began to laugh out loud, shaking and smacking the table with his hand. Reiner slapped his head.

X

Krista's heart pounded. Ymir, the waitress, had actually set up an appointment for her to meet Hanji! In the flesh! Krista was nearly shaking in her worn boots, and she fidgeted aimlessly to the point where she could drop dead at any given opportunity.

After Hanji's number, Krista gasped when she winked at her and smiled before walking off the stage. Krista was one more step away. At any moment now, Hanji would be in front of her, talking to her, about...

What would they talk about? Krista smacked her head. Of course they'd talk about dancing! Duh, that why she wanted to meet her in the first place! She was just overreacting. She needed to calm down truly wanted to become a flapper. Desperately, in fact. Just then, her ankle groaned in pain and she winced. Dammit. It throbbed against her bone, and she tried to forget what happened to make it like this. She didn't want to relive it.

X

In the back, Sasha was tapping her foot to the sound of the music being played. She yawned and leaned forward on the conversation between Armin, Mikasa and Eren. But how could she? She was so tired, she literally could die. Her eyes began to go blurry, and she turned to look for a place to doze off.

The only place reasonable was the sack of potatoes off to the corner, but Connie had already occupied the space. Sasha frowned, but then watched as he turned uncomfortably on the potatoes. There was enough space for her now.

Sasha happily sat on the potatoes and curled up next to Connie who was radiating warmth from his body, and she fell asleep instantly.

X

Fifteen minutes later, Krista's shoulder was tapped lightly, and she turned only to gasp.

Hanji, the one and only, was standing there, sort of slumped, but smiling. She had a long coat hanging over her shoulder, and her hair, which was once long and wavy, was now pulled back into a pony tail, and she had square glasses on her nose.

"Hello, I'm Hanji, and you're Krista?" She asked, holding out a hand. Krista slowly took it, admiring her peer immensely, afraid it was a dream.

"Yes. I'm Krista." She watched as Hanji pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "You wanted to talk?"

Krista nodded, "Yes. Wow, I always have admired your dancing. I've always expected you to be...well..." Krista trailed off and blushed."

"Mean? Busy? A goody two-shoes?" Hanji took the words right from Krista's mouth. She smiled, "I get that a lot."

"Wow, you're really nice and pretty and a great dancer. How good could you possibly get?" Krista asked.

"Well, I have a great Science degree." Hanji muttered and shrugged.

Krista's mouth dropped, "Wow, you truly are great." Krista then shifted in her chair, "Well, I have admired you for so long. You see, I really love dancing, and I want to become a flapper. I just like the way they dance..."

Hanji's eyes widened and she grabbed Krista's hands and squeezed, "You want to dance? You want to dance as a flapper?"

Krista nodded and pursed her lips.

"Fantastic!" Hanji squealed and began to laugh. Then she leaned in close, "Do you want to dance right now? With me?"

Krista was confused by the question, so she asked, "Right now?"

"Right now!"

Before Krista could even let out a breath, Hanji pulled her to her feet. Hanji then scrambled onto the stage, in an unladylike manner, and pulled Krista up. The band looked at them, confused.

"Show me what you got?" Hanji asked, and turned to the band and smiled, "Hit it." The pianist smiled and hit a D flat on the piano, and then with a count of three, they began to play.

Krista blushed, unaware of what to do. Hanji noticed and she grabbed her hands, "Just move to the music. Feel it in your soul and move."

Hanji did some steps and motioned Krista to do the same, and they were doing a game of repeat, except with dance.

In a matter of minutes, Krista and Hanji were swinging their legs in rhythm of the music, smiling and laughing. For the first time, Krista ignored the throbbing pain in her ankle.

Krista and Hanji grabbed hands and began to swing each other around, laughing and singing to the familiar song of one of the hit singles that the band members had covered.

Krista enjoyed herself. And she felt alive. But it was ruined within ten minutes when a harsh voice called over the music.

"Oi, Hanji! Let's go!" Krista recognized the voice to be the singer, Levi. He stood at the bottom of the stage, having an annoyed look on his face, and his jacket was over one shoulder. He looked incredibly dashing, Krista thought.

Hanji pouted and wiggled Krista's hands, "But Leviiiiii!"

Levi huffed and began to put his coat on, "No. Let's go. I'm tired."

Hanji blew air, making one hair strand fly in the air. She turned to Krista, "What a grump, am I right?" She laughed, and let go of her hands, "Tell you what. Meet me here at five o' clock. I think I have an extra outfit in the back."

Krista's eyes widened and she nodded happily, "Okay!"

Then she watched as Hanji walked to the edge of the stage, where Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her down. Hanji laughed and looped her arms in his, and began to blab on and on about how Krista had potential and what not.

Krista blushed at their closeness, and when the door shut behind them, Krista jumped off the stage and ran towards the bar, despite her ankle being an old hag and throbbing immensely to te point where she couldn't stand.

She recognized Ymir, talking to a boy with blonde hair shaped like a bowl, a beautiful girl with black hair, and a boy who had a mean look on his face, despite the laughter he produced.

Ymir looked at her and before she could say a word, Krista asked, "Are they a couple?"

Ymir blinked, and the blonde haired boy looked at her, "Hanji and Levi?" Krista nodded and everyone shrugged, "We really don't know. They live in separate buildings, but Levi walks her home every evening. They don't really show any romantic interest towards each other, but who knows?"  
H "Not me." Said Ymir who leaned against the bar, "So, by the way, how was you're dancing with Hanji?"

Krista blushed, "You saw?"

Ymir snorted, "Well, duh, you were on the stage, where everyone could see you."

Krista fell silent, and she looked in between the three unknown people behind Ymir. "Oh, yeah, Guys, this is Krista. Krista, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa." They all waved at her.

While Eren and Armin greeted her, Mikasa was watching her hand morph into the counter. How strange, Mikasa thought, I can't feel it. Her head became heavy and she began to wobble on her feet, leaning into the counter and then up at the ceiling. She felt as if there was lead in her brain and the lead was weighing her down. She was tired, and she grabbed the counter for support. But she instead backed into the wine cart.

Eren and Armin looked at her, and in a split second, Mikasa was falling forward. Eren caught her just in time before she hit her head.

"Hey!" "He nudged her and she glanced at him with dull gray eyes. Despite his worry, Eren snarled, "This is why you should have stayed home."

Mikasa mumbled something and leaned into his arms and stared at him. Or was it at the ceiling. Eren stared back, and his eyes softened a bit. Was she this delusional? They stared and stared until Mikasa's eyes lolled back and she fell limp into his arms,weight and all.

"Jesus..." Eren sighed and picked her up and set her on the counter. He looked up and saw Armin, Ymir and the Krista girl stare at him. Then, he saw Erwin, who was behind Ymir.

Erwin cleared his throat and he scratched his neck, "I was coming out here to say that we're closing early. All of our customers are gone." He glanced at Krista, "All of you can go home. Especially Mikasa. Oh, and make sure she does not come here tomorrow." Erwin glanced at Armin and sighed, "I'll close up tonight." And with that, he glanced at all the workers and disappeared into his office.

After the click of the door, Armin quickly said, "I'll help with Mikasa."

Eren sighed and pushed Armin's hands away from Mikasa's legs and said, "Don't worry, I got her." He grabber her arms and looped them around his neck and grabbed her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. She had gotten heavier over the years, but Eren believed it was just muscle build-up more than fat itself.

Eren left with Mikasa on his back and Armin followed close behind, putting both Eren and Armin's jackets on top of the unconscious girl.

Connie and Sasha wobbled out and exited tiredly, and then it was just Ymir and the blonde girl, Krista.

Ymir sighed and grabbed her brown jacket and glanced at the blonde, "You better head home missy. From what I heard from Hanji's babbling, you have a big day tomorrow."

Before the blonde could say anything, Ymir turned around and headed for the door, and Krista followed, not to close, but not too far either.


	4. Chapter 4

Krista Lenz stood in front of the Legion, wearing her favorite blue dress and blue coat. She wore her black heels that day, which was a mistake. She was positive she made her ankle worse due to the slipping and sliding on her way there, but she ignored the possibility that it was sprained.

Krista then walked to the door and knocked politely. A gust of wind sliced through her, and she knocked on the door, harder.

The door opened and Hanji's head peeped through. Her eyes fell on Krista and she smiled, "Krista! Come in, come in!"

She pushed the door open for her, and Krista stepped inside gratefully, letting the heat seep in through her coat.

But before she could even savor the warmth, Hanji pulled Krista inside a room where the singer, Levi, and the blonde that ordered her home the night before, sat.

Levi nodded at her, and Krista smiled warmly at him, and then at the blonde, who had his hands folded on his desk, smiling.

"Ms. Krista?" The man asked, standing up and holding his hand out.

"Yes!" Her cheeks flushed as she held out her hand and he kissed it. Not even her dad did that when he acknowledged her. "I'm Krista Lenz, and you are?"

"Erwin Smith." He smiled and sat down, beckoning her to sit down on the free chair beside her. She sat down and patted her coat down and stared at her hands.

"See? Isn't she a cutie?" Hanji asked and pulled on Krista's cheeks. "I told you!" Then she sat on Erwin's desk and leaned forward, "Say I told you."

Erwin sighed and grinned, "You told me."

Hanji whispered a battle cry under her breath, and folded her hands on her lap. "So, Krista, tell Mr. Erwin here what you want to do here."

Krista's eyes shot from Hanji, to Levi, then to Erwin, "I want to be a dancer. I would love to work along-side Hanji."

Erwin's eyes widened, as if he was surprised and he looked at Hanji, "Well, Ms. Zoe, it seems to me you have a fan."

She smiled and tapped Levi's shin with her toe and winked at him, smiling smugly. "She sure is. She was saying how famous I was, but, come on."

Krista smiled and scratched her cheek, "I don't care for pay. I just want to dance. I've always wanted to dance like Hanji."

Erwin smacked his hands down on the desk, making Krista jump, "Then it's settled." He stood and clapped, "Congratulations, Ms. Krista, and welcome to the Legion!"

Krista's face glowed, and Hanji smiled and took off her glasses, wiping them on her jacket. "Well, Krista, care to see where you'll be working?"

Krista's face blanked, and Hanji dragged her out of the room.

X

Mikasa watched as Eren buttoned up his white bartending shirt. He didn't know she was awake, and he glanced at her from time to time, making sure she was breathing.

Mikasa then sighed loudly, and watched as Eren whipped around, shirt half buttoned, and not even correctly.

"Mikasa? You're awake?" He asked, trying to close up his shirt.

She nodded and removed the covers off her body. Eren realized she was only in a button up shirt, and he looked away quickly. Why didn't Armin warn him about these things?

She yawned and coughed. Eren was supposed to leave when Armin came back with groceries, along with a couple of extra blankets. Mikasa stared at the floor and all was silent between them.

She then remembered his awkward way of buttoning up his shirt.

Eren was still looking away, when something tugged on his shirt, and he was turned around forcefully, staring into Mikasa's grey eyes.

SHe stared back with no expression, and carefully redid his buttons. He held his breath every time her fingers skimmed his skin, and she redid the buttons slowly. She was usually faster at this, but since she was sick, her weak hands had no precision whatsoever. So she fumbled with his buttons and tried to do this without making eye contact with him.

"Mikasa." He started but she hushed him, "Mikasa!" He said again, and he was hushed once again. "Will you let me-"

"No!" She said forcefully and looked up at him, with intimidation in her tired eyes. "You're a mess. Let me help you."

"You're a mess too. It's winter. You're hardly wearing anything." His eyes accidently scanned her bare legs, and his face flushed and he looked away again, "Just get back into bed."

"You mean couch."

"Whatever." Eren said. But he sighed when the tugging of his shirt continued, and he just decided to let her do what she wanted.

Eren looked back at Mikasa and watched as her eyes scanned his shirt, slowly, but effectively. Her hair was a mess and her eyes had bags under them, showing the sleepiness excessively.

His eyes then scanned her breast pocket and he scowled. "Is that my shirt?"

Mikasa's eyes glittered, and she looked down at her slightly un-buttoned shirt, where some of her cleavage was revealed, "Eren..."

"Is it my shirt or not?" He asked again, covering his eyes with his hands.

She tugged at the neck of her...no his shirt and nodded, "Yeah, Armin lent it to me."

"Why isn't your shirt buttoned up?" Eren asked and looked at her eyes.

"Why were you looking?" Mikasa asked.

Eren opened his mouth to say, 'I was checking if it was my shirt, you dumb woman.' but Armin walked in.

Armin saw the two of them, seeing Mikasa's fingers lingering on Eren's collar, and her legs, bare and hardly covered by a see-through white shirt. Armin squealed and covered his eyes with the groceries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" Armin said and tried to mosey his way towards the kitchen.

At his comment, Mikasa and Eren jumped away from each other.

Mikasa then watched as Eren ran out the door, shouting his good-byes, and Mikasa smiled with satisfaction at Eren's blush.

X

Krista's jaw dropped at the dress Hanji pulled out for her.

The top fringe at the top with black, a blue corset, and black, silver and blue fringes at the bottom. The headband had a jewel in the middle and a huge feather on the side.

"This is for me?" Krista asked, fawning over the dress.

"Yes. This was my first dancing costume when I was with the big kids. But, as you see, I've grown." Hanji was taller than Krista by a landslide, but it was hard to believe that she was that small at Krista's age.

Krista glanced at Hanji's wardrobe and saw the other costumes. One was purple, another pink. And then, a red and black jeweled corset and black fringe.

"You know, I bet a lot of girls would love this job..." Krista sighed and stared at the red one, and tried to imagine who would fit in that one. That black-haired girl...

"Really?" Hanji sighed, "Those costumes were from some of my old dance mates. But they died in the fire."

Hanji sniffled and clapped her hands, shaking her head, "Silly me. I told myself to stop worrying about that."

Krista stared at her, and then looked down at the ground, suddenly becoming sad.

Hanji then exclaimed, "Don't worry about it. Now let's get you all dolled up, and let's go over some routines."

X

Levi had finished his song and wished Hanji and the newbie, Krista, luck as they entered the stage. He grit his teeth and hoped that this would raise their popularity bar just a tad. 'New cute blonde as a dancer at the Legion, come see!'

Krista's hair was curled and had red lipstick painted on her plush lips, eyeliner surrounding her blue eyes. Her heart pounded, and hoped that she got the steps down correctly. They had spent four hours on the routine and Krista had created her own, and she memorized that one quickly. This was her job now. Might as well get used to it.

Krista and Hanji began to dance to the music, swinging their legs high into the air, smiling brightly, swinging their hips to the rhythm. Krista's ankle throbbed, but once again, ignoring her own plight was the best way to withstand it.

Everyone clapped to the music, and there was a big round of applause after the routine, and Krista's smile widened.

Hanji winked at her and grabbed her hand and threw it in the air, fingers curling and they ate up the praise they received.

For the first time in years, she was truly happy.

X

Ymir blushed the whole time when Krista was on stage.

"Jesus, Ymir, got a little crush?" Eren asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Ymir pulled away, and laughed nervously, brushing back her hair, "Haha, no, I uh...haha. No. I wasn't fawning or anything." Shit...That probably gave it away.

"Yeah..." Eren said and leaned away and sighed as he watched the two glorified women swing their legs in unison. Eren stared to think of what they could be called. The goddesses, the dancers, The Queens.

Eren tapped his finger and looked at the audience, which seemed more empty as ever. There was the mysterious people in the back, one being Reiner Braun, who was fawning over the small blonde. However, there was a couple of new people.

There was a couple, the man was a tall man with shaved hair, and the woman had small eyes, freckles and average length red hair.

At least they were getting new customers, Eren thought and he leaned against the wall next to the wine cabinet. He questioned why they still had that thing. It wan never put to use anyway.

Eren's mind shot to Mikasa falling into the wine, breaking many bottles and wine spilling everywhere. He also remembered the way she stayed motionless when Armin had to pluck hidden glass shards from her back. He clicked his tongue and noticed some piece of glass still remaining on the wood.

He flicked it off, and then heard another one of Levi's songs, one that he hadn't heard in a while. His voice rang throughout the lounge, and Eren began to doze off.

He was tired. He really didn't get that much sleep. Mikasa had him up until three, and he woke up around eight o' clock. Eren groaned at the thought of sleeping. He needed it bad, and Levi's voice wasn't helping.

X

Krista and Hanji left together, leaving a stricken Levi behind. He was confused, and didn't know what to do, and he ended up leaving, stating that he didn't care the Hanji left without him. But, boy was Eren giggly about Levi's sudden change of emotion.

Hanji and Krista both had an apartment on the north end of town, a.k.a the high class end of town. They laughed together as they talked about dance routines and past stories about themselves. Of course, Krista didn't say much else.

Finally, Krista spoke her mind about one subject that was bothering her. "Hanji, are you and Levi...You know, a couple?"

Hanji's eyes widened, and Krista couldn't tell if the red on her cheeks was from embarrassment or from the cold. But Hanji snorted before giving Krista even one hint, squealing, "Haha! Me? And Levi? Psh, no, no no! No..." Hanji pretended to wipe the 'tears' she produced when dying of 'laughter'.

"No. He's just a dear friend. He walks me home every night." Hanji sniffed and cracked her knuckles.

Krista shrugged, "Well, I was just thinking because, you know. You saw his face when we both left. He looked hopeless!" Krista laughed.

Hanji shrugged and watched as her breath fogged, "I guess. But that still doesn't mean anything. I think Petra loves him though."

"The pianist?" Krista questioned, "But how do you feel?"

Hanji scratched her cheek, "She's a dear friend, and I respect her decisions and all. But still. It's hard."

Krista kept pushing. "What's hard?"

"This whole lounge thing." Hanji huffed and turned to Krista, "Don't tell anyone, but I believe Erwin has a little crush on Ms. Hanji."

Krista's jaw dropped, "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes." Hanji sighed, "That's what I hate about business. If you date someone you work with and it doesn't work out, then you stay awkward. That's what I'm most afraid of."

Krista nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. It could ruin your career."

Hanji sighed and put her hands in her pocket, "I just wish that...I could be in love without my job or social life getting in the way."

Krista grinned, "I wouldn't mind who you loved. You just have to respect your decisions."

Hanji scrunched up her nose, "I guess."

Krista pointed to the building up ahead, and smiled, "That's my apartment."

Hanji took in the nicely painted wall and the exterior of it all. It looked luxurious. She glanced at Krista, thinking, who the hell is this kid?

Hanji walked her to the front door, and Krista turned at the first step and smiled, "So Hanji, tell me. Are you in love?"

The one man she loved popped up in her brain, and her cheeks turned bright red. Hanji didn't know what to say, and Krista was still standing there, smiling expectantly.

Hanji then tried to calm her heart and her blood flow, and she looked up at Krista cooly and smiled, "Yes."

X

That night, there was an unwanted crash and bang in the Legion, but most people passing by ignored it.

Inside, a woman was kicking over tables and ripping down pictures, and the boy in the bar was smashing each wine bottle to the ground with a satisfying smack.

They both left, leaving Erwin outraged in the morning.

X Eren, Mikasa and Armin all walked to the bar the next morning, only jolted by Erwin's horrifying yell.

"I can't believe this. It was them, Levi! I'm telling you it was the Titan!" Erwin's voiced boomed out on the street, making everyone's head swish from the Legion and back to the Titan.

Eren and Mikasa then emerged slowly into the open door, hands pressed against Armin's chest in case something would harm him. They were very protective of him.

Then, Eren saw what Erwin was angry about. There were tables knocked down, pictures were torn to shreds, and all the alcohol they paid lots of money on had been smashed to the ground.

All of the employees were there, and they all were cringing at Erwin's rage as they tried to clean the place up.

Erwin noticed the three standing at the doorway, and his eyes turned wide and he pointed at the floor, "Help clean this place up! Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They were cleaning at once, and they too began to cringe at Erwin's yelling.

"Do you know what this mean Levi?" Erwin shouted, "This means that we're bankrupt. We'll be shut down. We can't serve anything anymore! It's over!"

Levi mumbled something, and Erwin threw his hands over his head, "Look around you Levi, we can't pay for replacements! Hell we can't even pay for the alcohol. It's too expensive!"

They all steered clear of his path that day, but they got mostly everything cleaned up. They were all about to go home, when they heard a small sound that made their heart beat fast.

"Mr. Erwin?" Krista said, tugging on his sleeve.

HE turned around, fury in his eyes, and everyone braced for what would happen next. All of them were terrified.

"What?" He snarled and pushed Krista off his arm.

Krista cringed and then shook her head, straightening her shoulders, trying to make herself appear big, "I have an idea on how to raise money."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's finally out! And I also wanted to mention that I need ideas for my chapters, so feel free to put ideas in my reviews!**


End file.
